bayareacommunityresourceswikiaorg-20200213-history
Substance use
Hotlines SF Drug & Relapse Lines * Crisis counseling, information and referrals * Drug Info Line: (415) 362-3400 (Open 24/7) * Relapse Line: (415) 834-1144 (Open 24/7) SAMHSA’s National Helpline * Substance Abuse and Mental Health Services Administration * (800) 662-4357 * Open 24/7 Outpatient services Axis Community Health * Drug and alcohol treatment center for teens and adults (offers counseling and treatment) ** Treat depression, anxiety, substance abuse disorders, medication assisted treatment is available too * Also has a medical clinic with services including: adult medicine, pediatrics, women's health, prenatal care, family planning, and nutrition education ** Can also treat minor illnesses/injuries and manage chronic conditions like diabetes and high blood pressure * Call to make appointment: (925) 462-1755 * Sliding scale * 5925 West Las Positas Blvd Suite 100 ** Mon-Th 8:30am-9pm ** Friday 8:30am-5pm ** 1st, 3rd, and 4th Sat 8:45am-1pm * 3311 Pacific Ave Livermore ** Mon, Wed 8:30am-9pm ** Tu, Th, Fri 8:30am-5pm ** 1st, 3rd Sat 8:45am-1pm * Dental is available here too! ** Dental is by appointment only Mon-Fri 8:45am-5:30pm Alta Bates Summit Addiction Treatment * Detoxification, inpatient and residential habilitation, day treatment, morning and evening intensive outpatient programs, family and continuing care services * Call (510)-652-7000 or use online form for information and to make appointment. Line is open 24/7 * MPI Treatment Services: Alta Bates Summit Medical Center- Summit Campus ** 3012 Summit St South Pavilion 5th Floor, Oakland CA 94609 * https://www.sutterhealth.org/absmc/services/behavioral-health/addiction BAART (Bay Area Addiction Research & Treatment) * Opioid addiction treatment and rehab, behavorial health services, medication assisted treatments, substance use counseling * Self paid unless you have Medicaid. Website says to call for more info. Several Locations: * 1111 Market Street 1st Floor, San Francisco CA 94103 ** 415-863-3883 ** M-F 6am-2pm ** Sat, Sun 8am-12pm ** Holidays 8am-2pm * 433 Turk St San Francisco CA 94102 ** 415-928-7800 ** M-F 7am-3pm ** Holidays 9am-12pm * 795 Willow Road, Building 332 Menlo Park CA 94025 ** 650-324-1470 ** M-F 6am-2pm ** Sat, Sun 7am-10am ** Holidays 7am-10am * 1124 International Blvd Oakland CA 94606 ** 510-533-0800 ** M-F 6am-2pm ** Sat, Sun 6:45-10:45am ** Holidays 6:45-10:45am * 1313 Cutting Blvd Richmond CA 94804 ** 510-232-0874 ** M-F 6am-2pm ** Sat, Sun 7am-10am ** Holidays 7am-9am * 3707 Sunset Lane Antioch CA 94509 ** 925-522-0124 ** M-F 6am-2pm ** Sat, Sun 7am-10:30am ** Holidays 7am-10:30am HAART * Overdose prevention, detoxification, MAT using methadone and buprenorphine * Sliding fee * 10850 MacArthur Oakland CA 94605 ** 510-875-2300 *** Sat, Sun 7:30am-10am *** Mon-Fri 6-7:45am, 8:30am-12pm * 20094 Mission Blvd Hayward CA 94541 ** 510-727-9755 *** Sat, Sun 7:30-9:30am *** Mon-Fri 6am-12pm * info@haartoakland.org * info@haarthayward.org * http://www.haartoakland.org/ Westside Community Services * African American centered * Should be free * Methadone maintenance and detox programs, has infant, child, and adolescent services, HIV services, adult mental health services * 1153 Oak St San Francisco CA 94117 * (415) 431-9000 * Monday 8:30pm-12am * Tuesday-Friday 12am-5pm, 8:30pm-12am * Saturday 12am-5pm Berkeley Addiction Treatment Services * Opiate treatment program providing medically-supervised withdrawal or medically-assisted maintenance therapy and counseling * Also accommodates children of women admitted * Low cost/sliding scale * (510) 644-0200 * 2975 Sacramento St Berkeley CA 94703 * M-F 5:15am-12:45pm * Sat, Sun 5:30am-9am * Holidays 7am-9am Center for Harm Reduction Therapy * Sees substance abuse, emotional or psychiatric, social and vocational issues ** Individual and group therapy ** Trauma-specific treatments ** MAT: psychiatric and addiction treatment including opiate replacement therapy * Low cost/sliding scale * (415) 863-4282 * 45 Franklin St. Suite 320 San Francisco CA 94102 ** Everyday 7am-10pm * 315 Broadway Oakland CA 94607 * 18 E. Blithedale Ave. Suite 14 Mill Valley CA 94941 Bayview Hunters Point Foundations' Substance Abuse Program * Behavorial health program (outpatient mental health treatment, medication support, case management, and outreach services) for children, adolescent and adult residents of SF * Substance use disorders services for folks 18 and over who need medical assistance to cease the use of heroin and for those at risk of HIV infection * Youth services for drug treatment, counseling, and home supervision for juvenile probationers and their families * Sliding scale, MediCal * 1625 Carroll Ave. San Francisco CA 94124 * (415) 822-8200 * M-F 6am-2pm Inpatient and Residential Services Cherry Hill Detox * Sobering Unit open 24/7: Call for services ** 50 bed, co-ed facility for immediate sobering services for a visit of 23 hours or less ** Free * Detox Unit open 24/7: Social model, 32-bed program ** Serves folks who are withdrawing from alcohol/drugs. Average stay is 4-6 days. ** Clients are monitored by trained staff. Clients work with the staff where they can be referred to medical, psychiatric, and other services as needed. ** Free * 2035 Fairmont Drive San Leandro CA 94578 * (866) 866-7496 Walden House * Multiple Programs through HealthRIGHT 360 * Serves clients with mental health and substance use disorders at residential and outpatient facilities including in-custody treatment programs and services for people transitioning back into their communities * 890 Hayes St San Francisco CA 94117 * (415) 762-3705 PRC Baker Places Residential Treatment Services * Helps people with HIV/AIDS, substance abuse, or mental health issues by providing variety of legal, health, and social services. * Focusing on adults diagnosed with co-occurring mental health and substance use disorders * 170 9th St San Francisco CA 94103 * (415) 777-0333 * M-F 9am-5pm Project Pride Residential Program for Women and Children - EBCRP * For perinatal (pregnant or parenting) adult women with mental health, alcohol, and drug problems * 2579 San Pablo Ave. Oakland CA 94612 * info@ebcrp.org * (510) 446-7100 * M-F 9am-5pm Support groups and Therapy-based services Lifering * Recovery groups for alcohol and drug addictions * Throughout Bay Area * Check website for updated schedules sorted by county * If no meetings around the area, offers online meetings and chats, social networks, email lists, and online forums Queer LifeSpace * Individual and group therapy and support groups * San Francisco * Group times on website Smart Recovery * Support groups throughout Bay Area * Find local meeting schedules here